The invention relates to a machine for the preparation of beverages with a drip tray device configured to collect dripping liquid or liquid waste from recipients of variable dimensions, in particular, from short and long beverage recipients. The invention also relates to a milk froth dispensing device.
Beverage preparation machines are becoming very popular whether at home or in offices. There is a demand for machines that can prepare and deliver different beverage specialties; in particular, coffee and/or milk based beverages. For instance, machines exist for both extracting coffee capsules or pods and delivering milk froth thus providing the possibility to prepare both espresso coffee, cappuccino and macchiato. These beverages are served in recipients of different sizes. Espresso coffees are typically served in 40-mL cups, while cappuccinos are served in 110-mL cups and macchiatos are served in long glasses or mugs of even larger volumes.
Furthermore, for espresso or ristretto type coffees, it is important for preserving the “crema” quality of the coffee to respect a sufficiently small distance between the coffee outlet and the cup.
Typically beverage machines have a drip tray adapted to collect the dripping liquid and waste liquid (water or beverage) that does not readily fall into the recipient. The drip tray must be emptied and rinsed by the user. This simple hygiene maintenance depends on the use and rest time of the machine but should be carried out frequently enough to avoid bad smells and organic growth.
It exists machines with drip tray devices which are configured to receive recipients of variable heights. However, the existing devices have all drawbacks. Some are not stable enough, not convenient enough to use, too complicated and/or too costly to manufacture.
US patent publication 2003/0034359 relates to a beverage dispenser with drip tray assembly for a portable coffee dispenser.
EP patent application 1 440 639 A1 refers to a beverage machine comprising a receptacle stand having a hollow interior forming a drip tray. An upper surface of the receptacle stand is provided with a grill on which the receptacle is positioned. The drip tray is removable from the housing to ease emptying of the collected water.